


I'll Be Your Home

by nojaemnomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supportive Donghyuck, completely self indulgent rambling about dear dream, could be platonic could be romantic, implied chensung - Freeform, implied nomin, kinda emo, mark is stressed, markhyuck is implied but not really established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojaemnomin/pseuds/nojaemnomin
Summary: Mark is Stressed. Hyuck knows just how to cheer him up.





	I'll Be Your Home

“Have you seen Mark-hyung?” Donghyuck asks as he pokes his head into the recording studio where Jaemin and Jeno are leaning over a scrap of paper, discussing something quietly between the two of them. They don’t look up, but Renjun makes a noise as he sets his book down, ruffling his newly dyed blonde hair. 

“Not recently, but I think he went into one of the other rooms. He seemed pretty frustrated.” The Chinese boy shrugs slightly before picking his book back up, dark eyes trained on the pages. Donghyuck sighs, running a hand through his hair, muttering quietly to himself. Where could he be? All of the members of Dream were somewhere in the studio, but Hyuck couldn’t find Mark for the life of him. 

He pokes his head into another room, eyes scanning the area for the dark haired boy, only to meet Chenle’s eyes, the smaller boy brightening up. He had Jisung’s head in his lap, the younger shuffling slightly in his sleep. Chenle raises a finger to his lips, shaking his head slightly. Donghyuck mouths exaggeratedly have you seen Mark hyung, to which Chenle jerks his head to the side, smiling slightly. The younger mouths back, he looked pretty upset, but he’s next door, and Hyuck’s head bobs gratefully. Chenle goes back to humming softly as Hyuck closes the door. 

He steels himself as he stands outside the door, knowing that Mark is just beyond it. This session was tough for all of them, but no one was having a harder time with it than Mark. Hyuck pushes the door open slowly, looking around before he catches sight of the elder. Mark’s head is leaned back against the wall, eyes closed and scraps of paper balled up and torn surrounding him. Hyuck lets out a sigh and closes the door behind him, which makes Mark’s eyes open slightly. 

“Chenle, I said i wanted to be- oh.” He cuts off when he sees that it’s Hyuck standing in front of the door, but he makes no move to get up. Instead, Hyuck crosses the room and sits in front of him, pushing paper to the side so that he can be close enough to Mark that their knees are touching. The older boy just sighs, lifting his head so he can look at Hyuck with tired eyes. 

“It’s been a long day, I know.” Hyuck says softly, toying with a piece of paper. “Looks like you’ve been having it the hardest though.” Mark says nothing, instead reaching out to take one of Donghyuck’s hands, playing with his fingers. It was a nervous habit of Mark’s that he had picked up on over the years, so Hyuck lets it happen. He’s happy for the skinship anyway. 

“The rap isn’t coming to me, and i have two parts.” Mark mutters, expression looking dark as his eyebrows furrow. Hyuck reaches out gently to smooth the wrinkle in his brow with his pointer finger. Mark didn’t look scary when he was frustrated, unlike the other rappers in the group. Now, he just looked tired and stressed. 

“It isn’t coming easy to any of them, you know.” He says softly. This was probably the hardest song that any of them had to record, and the fact that everyone had a part to write, at least in the rap line, didn’t make it any easier.

“Jeno and Jaemin seem to be doing just fine.” Mark scoffs, to which Hyuck just shakes his head. He knows that Jaemin had rewritten his lines a dozen times, and Jeno wasn’t far behind on revision. “Why didn’t they ask you to do anything? You and Chenle, Renjun too?” Hyuck chuckles softly. 

“You really think that I could say anything? You’re not leaving me.” Hyuck says gently. “We are in a fixed unit together, Mark.” Mark’s shoulders sag slightly, knowing Hyuck is right. “There’s nothing that I could say that I haven’t said. That I won’t say.” Hyuck scoots over to lean against the wall next to Mark, sighing softly. 

“Jisung’s having the hardest time. I was worried about the company putting so much pressure on him to write about this, but he really wanted to. It’s hard for all of us to think about this, and I can’t imagine how actually recording this is going to go. Have you and the hyungs figured out what the title will be?” Mark nods, looking over at Hyuck with a glimmer in his eye that Hyuck doesn’t like, the beginning of tears that he never sees from Mark, ever.

“Dear Dream.” Hyuck’s breath leaves him like he’s been knocked out, like he can’t breathe suddenly. Mark sighs sympathetically. “That was my reaction too. Kind of gets straight to the point, doesn’t it?” Hyuck nods, and Mark continues playing with his fingers. So much is running through Hyuck’s mind, the silence is a little bit comforting. 

“I wish…” He trails off, and Mark heaves out a breath. 

“Yeah, I wish too. But we always knew. It doesn’t make any of this any easier though.” Hyuck rubs at his eye, willing himself not to think about what the end of promotions will bring. They haven’t even finished recording the album yet, but the tension is already high whenever all seven of them are in the room. Everything is a last now, at least for them as seven. 

“I really want to win.” Hyuck says, and Mark looks at him quizzically. Hyuck holds his hand up to stop Mark before he can butt in. “This is it for us. We’ve got one win, but Jaem wasn’t here. Now this is our last shot to have us as seven, so I want us to just get one. One win as seven.” Mark reaches up to cup Hyuck’s cheek, smiling a little sadly. 

“We can only hope, can’t we?” The touch is so simple, but Hyuck can feel warmth flooding all of his senses, even when Mark drops his hand back down into his lap. It’s just the effect that the elder has on him, he supposes. 

“You think if Jisung cries hard enough at the end of promotions, that they will let us stay together?” Mark lets out a laugh at that, his eyes turning up slightly at the corners, which makes Donghyuck smile. 

“I think we would all have to beg on our hands and knees for the company to let us stay together. But who knows what they have set in stone for us. I know some of the fans on Twitter have been saying things about 7Dream, and wanting us to make a seperate but fixed unit. I don’t think they will listen though. But hey, we have a limitless concept, so the possibility is still there, isn’t it?” Mark sounds a little bit hopeful, but he sighs, shoulders sagging just a little bit. 

“Is it bad that I just want to take a break? This... graduation. I don’t want to leave but…” Mark doesn’t have to finish his sentence for Hyuck to understand what he means. He squeezes the other’s hand gently before leaning his head on Mark’s shoulder. 

“You’re the busiest one out of all of us, Mark. no one is going to blame you for wanting it to slow down a little bit.” Mark lets out a shaky breath, and Hyuck has to look up to make sure that the elder isn’t crying. He isn’t, but Hyuck can see the wetness of his eyes beginning to spark. 

“I feel selfish. Because I’m happy.” Hyuck shakes his head, patting Mark’s hand. 

“No one is going to think that you are selfish. You’re so tired all the time, and even the fans can see that. Me and you… we go back and forth between Korea and Japan so often, it’s impossible to not be utterly exhausted.” The breath Mark lets out isn’t quite one of relief, but it’s a start. 

“I just want to do well, and not disappoint anyone.” Hyuck smiles, reaching up to tap Mark’s cheek with his index finger. 

“At this point, I don’t think anyone could possibly be disappointed with you.” Hyuck takes a look at his phone and sighs, starting to stand up. “I’ve got to get back. I have to record my part of the chorus.” Mark tugs on his hand for a second, forcing Hyuck to look down at him. 

“Can I come with you? Maybe hearing your part will help me. Then i could bounce some ideas off of Jeno or Jaemin.” Hyuck smiles, pulling Mark to his feet before wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Come on, Mark. We’ve got a graduation song to record.”


End file.
